Krillin
'' Krillin Sanchez (クリリンサンチェス, Kuririnsanchesu) is the best friend of Goku and a Z fighter who is short and bald (with the exception of later years) and provides comic relief during tense moments. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. Krillin is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. In the Anime He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist. His only true vice seems to be his interest in women, though as the series progresses his intentions lean more romantic, and in dangerous situations he sometimes despairs about possibly dying unmarried. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person, and in later years is deemed the strongest pure-blooded human. Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. In DBZ Abridged In the Abridged series, he is potrayed as weaker than he usually is and gets picked on by other characters more often. Reflecting his tendancy to be a punching bag, a "Krillin Owned Count" charts all the times he's been beaten up or disrespected. Gohan seems to be the only character who avoids doing so, later admitting Krillin is one of his few (abnormal) friends. Krillin has several talents, such as an inferred monumental... 'capacity' ("Oh my god, it's EVERYWHERE!"), and the ability to mimic a space duck. The latter is so impressive that Goku thinks that he hears a duck when Krillin's calling for help, and only realizes that it's his friend when Krillin quacks. In the early episodes he cared very much for Yamcha. The latter returns that respect after Krillin is beaten and who-knows-what-else during Popo's training, but gets a dirty look from Tien as a result. After Yamcha is killed by a Saibaman, Krillin attempts to avenge Yamcha's death, managing to kill three Saibamen (which no-one takes seriously anyway). He has been able to throw a few punches and take some. He manages to knock Nappa on the head when Piccolo sent him flying over to him and his Kienzan actually managed to cut his face. In the Namek saga he has had a steamroller dropped on him by Guldo, which caused no damage to him whatsoever. However, he does have his flaws. He doesn't tend to pay close attention to others, he's insensitive about death (albeit unintentionally), he's a coward, and he cannot shut up when he's scared. In spite of this, he will often go into a fight even when he knows he has no chance of winning, either because he's being threatened by something else (i.e. Chi Chi with a carving knife) or because he's thrown right into the action out of nowhere and has no choice but to try and fight anyway. In the Androids Saga he's more confident. When Dr. Gero blasts him, he gets right back up. He also cares for Goku and in Episode 40 tries to stop the Androids from killing him, only to get the reply from 17 that he's not threatening, and a kiss on the cheek from 18. He then takes charge of the situation and gets everyone to move Goku to Kame House (a horrible decision). In Episode 44 he destroyed the Cell prototype while invading Dr. Gero's abandoned lab with Future Trunks. Shortly while staying at Kame House, Krillin had a dream that he was fighting Cell and saving a family. He woke up by the time the Androids had arrived (to his horror, though 18's appearance was more to his delight). Krillin Owned Count A running gag in the series is a counter known as the "Krillin Owned Count", which records all the times Krillin has been physically or verbally abused, or 'owned': *Krillin Owned Count: 1- Raditz "bitch slaps" Krillin into Kame House. *Krillin Owned Count: 2- Master Roshi tells Krillin to shut up after Krillin's "Dammit Roshi!" in response to Roshi not stopping Piccolo from taking Gohan. *Krillin Owned Count: 3- Krillin is knocked off Kami's lookout by Mr. Popo for attempting to ask a question about the pecking order. *Krillin Owned Count: 4- During their training in the simulator, Krillin is dragged into a pit by a Saiyan, beaten to a pulp, and then "greeted" by Mr. Popo. *Krillin Owned Count: 5, 6 & 7- Krillin's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu fails against Nappa, and the first clone is thrown to the ground, then Krillin's second clone falls on top of the first one, then Krillin's third clone falls on both of the others and Krillin's clones turn back to one Krillin. *Krillin Owned Count: 8- Krillin is caught in the midst of one of Nappa's most powerful attacks. *Krillin Owned Count: 9- Krillin is pummeled into the ground by Vegeta after Vegeta's tail is cut off. *Krillin Owned Count: 10- Vegeta bitch slaps Krillin. *Krillin Owned Count: 11- Krillin owns himself with a lame CSI-esque one-liner after beating two of Frieza's men. *Krillin Owned Count: 12- Krillin is hit by Recoome's "Recoome Kick". *Krillin Owned Count: 13- Krillin has a seizure from Jeice and Burter's "Seizure Procedure". *Krillin Owned Count: 14- Krillin is bitch slapped by Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. *Krillin Owned Count: 15 - 25- Frieza impales and tortures Krillin on one of his horns then coldy throws him into the lake below. *Krillin Owned Count 26- Krillin owns himself again by cracking his neck. *Krillin Owned Count 27- As Frieza is being spun by Goku, Frieza vomits which heads towards Krillin's face. *Krillin Owned Count 28- Frieza blows Krillin up in the air. *Krillin Owned Count 29- Krillin gets busted for "insurance fraud" and is ordered by Maron (who was working undercover for the "State Fraud Bureau") to pay back everything he bought with the money he received. *Krillin Owned Count BOOM- Gets bitch slapped by Raditz's tail again in Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged causing the counter to rapidly increase in numbers to the point it where overloads and explodes. *Krillin Owned Count 30- Krillin is ambushed by Dr. Gero who then proceeds to beat him up senselessly before escaping to his lab, leaving Krillin behind lying in pain. This is a clear reference to the 2012 film "Marvel's The Avengers" in which Loki suffers a similar fate at the hands of the Incredible Hulk; Krillin even makes the same noise of pain after Gero's escaped. *Krillin Owned Count 31- Krillin gets whacked by the door thanks to Chi-Chi *Evolution Krillin Owned Count 1- In the honest trailer of Dragon Ball Evolution by Screen Junkies, starring Team Four Star, Krillin gets owned when he is not in the movie. However, considering the movie's misrepresentation of the characters, this was probably a blessing in disguise. * Hallowned Count 1- Krillin gets rammed through the wall of a plane by Cell. Senzu Bean Another running gag is when a character is either injured, humiliated or destroyed, Krillin yells "SENZU BEAN!" and tosses a Senzu Bean at them. So far, this running gag has only appeared in Episodes 36 and 37: *Goku - During the battle with Android 19, Goku (in his Super Saiyan form) asks Krillin for a Senzu. Despite catching and eating the Senzu bean, the effects of the bean made Goku's heart condition worse. *Piccolo - After getting up from faking an injury by Android 20 (Dr. Gero), Piccolo demands "Where was MY Senzu Bean?". Krillin throws the bean, but Piccolo makes no effort to catch it (unlike Goku). The bean hits Piccolo in the face, making him frustrated (judging by his facial expressions). *Yamcha - After admitting how he'll just get in the way during the battle (Which everyone agreeing in an unhelpful manner, to the point where Vegeta angrily questions why Yamcha's even there), Yamcha, like Piccolo before him, recieves a Senzu Bean to the face from Krillin. Humiliated at how he gets a Senzu Bean, even after he just took one from Bulma right before entering the battlefield, Yamcha sarcastically bids the rest of the Z Fighters "You know what? Have fun!" before flying off with an unconscious Goku. *Android 19 - Android 19 also receives a Senzu-to-the-face (Though it should be noted that after his battle with Vegeta, his face is all that remains). On top of that, Android 19 also gets a dog treat thrown at him by Vegeta, a reference to how Vegeta used to treat Guldo like a dog prior to joining the Z Fighters. *Vegeta also asks for a Senzu Bean after Gero escapes, but it turns out that unlike what everyone thought, Krillin wasn't simply giving the beans away. *In Episode 37, Piccolo again asks for a Senzu prior to escaping and challenging Dr. Gero. The exchange goes as such: :: Piccolo: Krillin, Senzu Bean. :: Krillin: Senzu Bean? :: Piccolo: Senzu Bean. :: Krillin: SENZU BEAN!!!! Quotes *"Hello, Gohan, have you done your homework? 'Cause if you don't Chi-Chi will KICK my ass!" *(After defeating 2 of Frieza's henchmen with the help of Gohan ) "Ha! looks like they're all...washed up! ...Yeah! Da-da-da-da..." * Gohan: Hey, Krillin, look! The Dragon Balls! Krillin: Whoa, those things are huge! AC/DC be damned. Jeez. These aliens are scary. Especially that one in the front. Looks like a total FAG. Gohan: Krillin! Krillin: What? A Freaky Alien Genotype. What’d you think I meant? Gohan: Oh, I thought you were calling him a derogatory term for a homosexual. Krillin:"That thing's a guy?!" *"Well I dunno maybe you could've bitched at him, how about that? Seems that's all you appear to be good for these days, huh? Use your bitch-fu on him? Bulma the Mistress of Bitching, that's what they should call you. Seriously, five ancient sages of bitch gathered atop the peaks of Mt. Bitch to proclaim your birth, and 100 years later, when all the bitch stars had aligned, you were born and made everyone's life around you a living hell, because you are SUCH a BITCH!" (to Bulma) *(When Goku is preparing the Spirit Bomb)"Wait a second, HE'S USING THE SPIRIT BOMB!" Frieza-"The spirit what's it now?" Goku-"Oh no." Piccolo-"Would you stop screaming?" Krillin-"THE SPIRIT BOMB IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN KILL FRIEZA!" Piccolo-"SHUT UP!" Krillin-"TOO SCARED!" Piccolo-"DAMMIT!" *Well we saw Gohan earlier, but he was busy pounding the Tuna. (a few seconds and blank stares later) What! With Goku gone Chichi needs someone to do it! *Gohan! Once you've had a man inside of you, you know when he's coming. *"Oh yes we've forgot the obvious question there but HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!" *(In response to Yamcha saying he will sit this one out when the Z fighters leave with Dr.Gero and #19) Ah Yeah I getcha,I never have any energy after I get a handjob either. Badabup BuhBye! *(In response to everyone injured or humiliated except Vegeta) "SENZU BEAN!!!" *: Piccolo: Alright, we've got a lot of ground to cover. : Krillin: Please don't say what I think you're gonna say! : Piccolo: We should probably- : Krillin: Here it comes... : Piccolo: Stick together for safety. : Krillin: Oh... THANK OUR GREEN GOD ON THE LOOKOU- : Tien: I dunno. Probably cover more ground if we split up : . Krillin: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! : Piccolo: Nah, he's got a good point. : Krillin: AH GREEN GOD DAMMIT! *BOOBS! I mean, Bulma! "Oh man, I have the craziest dream! Cell was there!" ("Well, the Androids are here!" "Yo.") ''"Ahh!" "Spacebook me!" Trivia * The episodes when he does not get owned (or at least not in ways that are tracked on the counter) are episodes 4, 5, 7, 11, 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, 24, 27, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, 42, and 43. * He has stated in "The return of Raditz...wait!" that he goes to therapy because of everyone's constant insults. * He can feel, hear and taste energy. * While Vegeta hates Krillin, he is still only "the second most annoying bald person he's ever had the displeasure to work with", the first being Nappa. * Krillin has owned himself twice with in the series. * Bulma has implied that Krillin is Asian. However, his last name is Sanchez, meaning he's Latino. * Despite Krillin's status as a joke character, both Nappa and Vegeta have acknowledged him as being stronger than Raditz. He's also generally held in higher regard than Yamcha. * As a callback to his origins as a monk, it is stated that Krillin is Buddhist. * Last time Krillin was at Korin Tower he forgot Korin's name and called him Whiskers the Wonder-cat (this is a reference to the first English dub of Dragon Ball by Gold Harmony in which many characters were renamed for English, Korin was renamed "Whiskers the Wonder Cat") * Krillin was forced, by Vegeta, to play ''Slender the Arrival, a horror game. He was especially scared when the Slenderman and the chaser chased him. The reason Vegeta forces to play these games is because he hates Krillin and wants him to suffer. * Later, Vegeta forced Krillin to play Outlast, which he was also terrified at, but also annoyed that his character, a reporter, carries no taser and no gun, and therefore is at Mount Massive Asylum for stupid reasons. * Not long after, Krillin plays Dead Space. This time he's more confident in the face of danger, though still screaming in terror like always. He's especially terrified of the Hunter, who can regenerate ("I don't like things I can't kill!") However, he's smarter than he is in the regular series as he learns from the mistakes he makes early on. Krillin Owned Gallery Krillinownedcount1.png|Krillin Owned Count: 1 owned 2.png|Krillin Owned Count: 2 owned 3.png|Krillin Owned Count: 3 owned 4.png|Krillin Owned Count: 4 Krillin_Owned_Count_5.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 5 Krillin_Owned_Count_6.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 6 owned 5,6,7.png|Krillin Owned Count: 7 Krillin_owned_8.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 8 krillin owned 9.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 9 krillin owned 10.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 10 owned 11.png|Krillin Owned Count: 11 Krillin owned 12.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 12 krillin owned 13.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 13 Krillin Owned 14.png|Krillin Owned Count: 14 (mistakenly called Krillin Owned Count: 13) Krillin owned count 25.png|Krillin Owned Count: 15 - 25 krillin owned count 26.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 26 krillen owned 27.jpg|Krillen Owned Count: 27 Krillin owned 28.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 28 safghh.png|Krillin Owned Count: 29 KOC30.png|Krillin Owned Count: 30 Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 20.png|Krillin Owned Count: 31 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Weaklings Category:Dicks Category:Derps